You Belong With Me
by Bellaislikeme
Summary: Songfic, for the song by Taylor Swift. Edward and Bella have been friends for years and lately Edwards been different. Bella thinks the reason is his new girlfriend Tanya.


_**CHAPTER NOTES: Here you go this is a song I thought about making a songfic for. It's a good song. You should listen to it.**_

_**In this Edward is going out with Tanya and has been best friends with Bella for a long time. ALL HUMAN.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or You Belong With Me. Stephenie Meyer and Taylor swift do. I just found a way to combine them.**_

We're at my house watching movies again, our favorite thing to do on friday nights. But Edward's girlfriend didn't make it so it's just us. I know I should feel happy about that, but I don't.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset  
Shes going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

His phone rings, by the sound of it, it's Tanya. I sigh and pause the movie.

He walks over to the kitchen to talk to her alone, but not before I hear the yelling at the other end.

I shake my head, she does this so often now, it's normally about something he said, a bad joke that offended her. She just doesn't get him like me. We've been friends since kindergarden and our friendship has only gotten stronger.

Every tuesday he calls me, we always are listening to our music, the kind she hates.

She barely knows anything about him.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Almost everytime I see her she is wearing a mini-skirt or v-neck. She is such a slutt. She's is also cheer captain for the schools football team, which she made him join.

I'm the opposite. I wear T-shirts and loose pants. I'm plain. I go to the games not because I have to, but because I want to.

I really like Edward, I guess I always have. I like him as more than a friend though, and he never saw me right in front of him, but I can dream that he will and that's enough for me.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

She doesn't get him at all. She's only with him for appearances. I wish he'd finally notice.

Notice that she's wrong for him. I don't know how he could be so blind. The person he belongs with has been in with him for so long and he never saw.

I wish he'd finally see that he belongs with someone who knows him, and understands him. Someone like me.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out __jeans__  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

He comes back out and sits down.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"You want to walk to the park?"

"Sure." He stands up fixxing his, and my, favorite worn-out jeans.

We walk down with his arm over my shoulder and I think this is how it should be.

Be sit down on a bench in the middle of the park. He tells a joke and I start laughing, hard. Soon I cant breath and he's patting my back. _Isn't this easy._

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

I stop laughing finally and he smiles that smile I love. It's like it lights up the whole town. I haven't seen it lately. Not since he met her. The smile suddenly disappears and he looks conflicted.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You barely smile anymore. I miss the old you, the person you were before Tanya."

"I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Edward, I know you. Something's wrong. Why are you even with her?"

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"What are you talking about? You know why I'm with her."

"Edward, you know exactly what I mean. Why do you have a best friend and a girlfriend that are complete opposites?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Edward!" I yelled at him. "Look at her, and look at me! Everyday she wears make-up and high heels and all of this other stuff to make her beautiful! I wear sneakers and no make-up and look totally plain! We're opposites, we don't get along!"

"Bella, I don't want to talk about this."

"We need to! When are you going to realize?!"

"Realize what?" He was getting angry.

"Who you belong with!"

"And who would that be?!"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

"Someone who knows you and understands you!"

"Like who?!"

"Someone who's always been there! Who goes to confort you when you need it! And waits at your back door for you to realize it!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

"Someone who you used go to in the middle of the night! Who makes you laugh when you're sad and on the verge of tears! Who knows your dreams and favorite songs and loves them too!"

"And who would that be?!"

"Me, Edward! Me! I've been here most of your life right in front of you!" The tears overflowed and I ran home sobbing.

"Bella!" I heard him call after me, but I didn't listen or turn back I kept running.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

I got home and ran right for my room. I jumped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I heard the door open downstairs but didn't think about it until I felt two arms wrap around me.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me_

"Bella, it's okay." Edward whispered to me as I soaked his shirt with my tears. "It'll be okay."

"How Edward?"

"That phone call in the kitchen was the last straw for me. I broke up with Tanya."

"Why?"

"She said something about you and I didn't like it." He said it with anger. "You were right. I was just too blind to see it until now."

"You never even thought about the possiblity?"

"I knew that you felt differently but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"I didn't either."

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me_

"I'm just wondering why it took so long. I've known for so long."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we're together, the way it's suppost to be." My tears had stopped and I was smiling.

Then he pulled me up into probably the single best kiss ever.

_**END NOTES: Well here you go. This is my first songfic ever so I don't know how it came out. I love songfics though so I'll try to make more. If you like this or not please tell me. and even if you don't like this you might like one of my other stories so check them out.**_


End file.
